


Oh.

by AliasArchives



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, PWP, Smut, Submissive Terra because God do I need it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:30:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14500059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasArchives/pseuds/AliasArchives
Summary: Terra and Aqua are young, and what goes better with youth than experimentation?





	Oh.

          Really, Aqua couldn’t be too surprised. Terra had always been receptive to just about anything she wanted to try, and the same was true for her with his ideas. They were two young adults, exploring sexuality and learning what felt good to the both of them, so naturally there were some experiments to be had in the bedroom.

          Still, it had not quite prepared Aqua for what he asked as they tumbled into bed together that night. Terra lay lax beneath her, hands roaming up her sides while she pressed a hand down on his chest, pushing him down into their mattress.

          “Hey…” Terra looked her over, his gaze thoughtful as eyes wandered her pale body.

          “Hey?” she asked, though the look in her eyes told Terra that he had her undivided attention, despite his long pause.

          “I was wondering about something…” He said, his cheeks flushing a deep scarlet, as if just thinking about what he wanted was a scandal. “Have you ever... Thought about fucking me?”

          The soft, patient drum of Aqua’s fingers against his pectoral made his whole body heat up, and he looked to the side. “Hm. Have I ever thought about fucking you, Terra? The man that I call my boyfriend? The man I am currently straddling while we are both naked?” She looked him over and laughed at the way he hid his gaze from her. “The thought’s crossed my mind a few times, yes…” She leaned down and pressed her lips to the underside of his jaw.

          “I mean like...What I do to you.” Terra forced himself to look at Aqua again, though he could still hear his heartbeat thundering in his ears.

          “Oh...Oh!” She pulled back and blinked, finally putting together what he was implying. “I...Yes. I’ve thought of doing that a few times, too.” Now it was Aqua’s turn to blush, and Terra watched the way her bare skin turned scarlet. His hands ran up to her shoulders, and he smiled shyly.

          “Would you ever want to, y’know, try it?” Now it was his turn to watch her react; she had the spotlight on her now. He could tell that, physically, she was reacting positively to the idea, but he wanted to have approval from the rest of her before going any further.

          “Mhm...I would--I do.” She reached up into his tangle of long, brunette hair, then combed through it with her fingers. “Do you want to try it now?”

          Terra let out a pleased, affirmative hum as Aqua asked her question. “Yeah--if it’s okay with you, at least.”

          Aqua kissed Terra, soft and sweet, before reaching over to one of her dresser drawers. Without even looking inside, she was able to pull out her lubricant, a small smile crossing her face. “I should probably let you roll over then, huh?” She pressed more kisses all along his jaw and throat, and she earned a short laugh.

          “Mhm...Unless you want me to roll over underneath you,” he replied, watching as she slipped off of him. Once he was free, he flipped over and got onto his hands and knees.  
  
          “Want it like this, or do you want to be bent over the bed?” Aqua seemed more than enthusiastic, and Terra couldn’t hide the laughter that bubbled up to the surface. She had certainly recovered from her flustered state quickly.  
  
          “Well...I  _ guess _ you can bend me over,” he flirted. Slowly, he moved to lean over their mattress, and he planted his feet firmly on the ground. While he was used to being naked in their room, something about being in such a compromising position sent shivers up Terra’s spine. Aqua took a moment to observe Terra from her position on the opposite side of the bed, then stood up and walked around to Terra’s side.

          Terra knew Aqua wanted to feel his eyes on her, and that was exactly what she got; blue-gray eyes watched her every movement until she was out of his view. Already he felt his cock twitching against the bed, trapped between the firm mattress and his abdomen. He wriggled slightly, hoping to ease some of his need for touch, until Aqua reach between his legs and stroked the skin just below his member. A low whine escaped him, and she chuckled before she leaned over Terra. Aqua pressed her lips to the back of his neck and planted open-mouthed kisses along the skin, which only caused Terra to wriggle.

          “Stop that...I don’t want you to move around when I start touching; you might hurt yourself if you squirm.” Aqua’s voice was firm, but loving, and Terra felt his heart soar. Aqua was never one to throw the comfort of others away in any circumstances, including the bedroom.

          “All right, sorry,” he murmured, letting his upper body rest against the sheets. It was then he heard the lubricant cap pop open, and picked out the sweet smell accompanying it. “Did you get flavored lube again?”

          “Oh, like you don’t like it,” Aqua shot back, and suddenly there was a finger directly in front of his mouth. “Wanna guess what it is?”

          He stared for a heartbeat before carefully drawing Aqua’s finger into his mouth. Ironically, it was a nutty flavor, though it definitely was still more sweet than savory.

          Terra kept sucking at Aqua’s finger until the lubricant was long gone. Eventually she slipped her hand away from his mouth and let it rest on his back, tracing hard muscles that relaxed under her administrations. “Coconut?” He asked.

          “Mhm…You got it,” she purred, moving back to squeeze more lubricant onto her fingers. Terra forced himself to relax into their bed, his eyes drifting closed as Aqua began rubbing his shoulders with her clean hand. “Ready?”

          “Yeah, I think so.” Terra shifted a little, then once again relaxed. “Go easy on me?”

          “Of course, honey. Red for stop, yellow to slow down. Got it?” It wasn’t as though they were getting wild, though they had a few times, but Aqua always seemed to restate those rules every time they were doing any experimenting. Sometimes it felt unnecessary, but Terra knew better than to insist they didn’t need to be cautious.

          “Yeah...Give it to me,” he sighed again, his thoughts following after one of her hands as it drifted from his shoulder downwards, finally stopping to knead his ass. “Aqua…” 

          “You have a nice butt!” She defended, though he noticed she was slightly quieter than she had been before. A heartbeat later, Terra felt teeth bite down on his other cheek.

          “Ow! Hey!” He could  _ feel _ Aqua grinning, mostly because she had yet to release him from between her teeth. “Quit that!” His entire face was crimson by now as he flopped it down into his arms.

          “All right, fine.” It was then he felt her free fingers, cool and wet, slide down his cleft. Her other hand disappeared, but the sound of a cap opening told him she was being mindful of how dry he was.

          She pressed a digit to his entrance, tracing the edges of that ring until it was slick, then left it behind to apply more lubricant to her fingers. Once she was lined up with him again, though, she slowly pushed inward with a single digit, drawing a low groan from Terra.

         “Good boy...That’s it...How’s it feel?” Aqua was careful not to move too quickly in case Terra was feeling discomfort, but he simply moaned.

         “Feels weird, but not a bad weird…” He had to resist the urge to shift. “Can you move around a little? I want more…”

         “Yeah,” Aqua took his words to heart. Her finger moved, teasing the walls of his insides until she brushed something that caused Terra to tense around her. “Feeling okay?”

         “Mhm--Do that again, Aqua, please.” Terra’s blunt nails dug into their sheets, and he carefully pushed back against her hand, encouraging her to keep moving.

         She did as she was asked. Aqua ran her finger over the same spot, and earned the same reaction, accompanied by a soft moan. It was then she pressed a second finger to his entrance, and, with some coaxing, it slid inside. She then crooked her digits directly into the spot that had Terra so wound up. The blue-haired woman tensed in surprise as Terra rocked backwards, only to immediately jerk forward with a whine.

         “Just like that, more, please…”

         Aqua smiled, watching as Terra came undone quite literally around her fingers. “You’re so loud, baby, I love it…” She pushed just a little deeper, meeting Terra’s soft thrust and earning another keen.

         Explicits echoed off their bedroom walls, and Aqua listened as Terra chanted her name with each thrust against her. His legs were starting to shake, but she could tell he was far too interested in chasing what was in front of him to stop and readjust.

         “Almost there?” Aqua purred, letting herself rest just to his right while her left hand continued working him.  
  
         “Y-yeah...Little more...” Terra’s speech had never been the greatest, but listening to it completely fall apart because he was so scrambled made Aqua squeeze her legs tight. Her sole focus then became that bundle of nerves inside of Terra, which he was furiously grinding her fingers against. She watched as he drew himself up tight against the bed, and she took it as a sign that he was holding on by a thread.

         Lithe fingers slid in and out, striking into Terra’s prostate mercilessly. Helpless, he continued pushing against the bed, until Aqua pressed into him a final time and he let out one of the loudest moans she had ever heard from him. Despite the cry, Aqua’s fingers did not stop working him until Terra himself pulled away from her hand, overstimulated and a complete mess.

         By now his legs had given out. Terra was only supported by his torso on top of the bed. After a few heartbeats, another whine escaped him as Aqua slowly dragged her fingers out of him. 

         “I love you so much.” The words tumbled out of Terra’s mouth, and Aqua couldn’t help but laugh at the breathlessness of the sentence.

         “I love you, too…” She hummed, now allowing one of her hands to drop to her own sex. “You’re so vocal when you’re like that, too…I guess it was good then, huh?”

         “Mmhm…” Terra reached out and batted Aqua’s hand away from herself, then slid onto the floor, his usually sturdy legs refusing to hold him up. 

         Just as Terra’s head slid between her legs, Aqua picked out the sound of footsteps rushing towards their door. She barely had time to drag the covers over her own body, completely blanketing Terra as she did so, before Ventus shoved the door open.

         “What happened? Is Terra okay?” The blonde looked around the room, suddenly bemused. “...Where is Terra?”

         Aqua frowned, pulling the blankets a little tighter around herself before she glanced down at the mess of a man, conveniently hidden from view by a thin sheet, that was Terra. “Ven, Terra is fine. Shoo.”

         “What was that yell for, then? And where is he, seriously!” Ventus was moving further into the room, and Aqua sighed.

         “Terra…”

         “Hn..?” The dazed boy lazily fought the blankets off, nearly dragging them off of Aqua who let out an irritated squawk. “What?”

         “Can you please tell Ventus you’re okay so he’ll leave our room?”

         “Never been better, Ven. You should get out of here.” Terra had finally fought his way out of the sheets, but he now lay on his side on the floor. Despite the blissful look on Terra’s face, he was, in fact, perfectly fine, and any other person would be able to tell that.

         Ventus, however, was not any other person. He was inexplicably clueless, though, and it showed from the fact he did not know the difference between one of Terra’s low, guttural moans and a panicked yell.

         “What happened to him?!” He asked, moving to kneel next to Terra on the ground, who simply looked up at the younger boy with bleary eyes.

         “I uh...We were just...You know…”

         “We were having sex, Ven.” Aqua broke the awkwardness that Terra’s fumbling presented, and instead replaced it with a kind all its own that would  _ hopefully _ chase her younger friend out of the room. “I just, figuratively, fucked Terra’s brains out. Now,  _ please. Get out. _ ”

         Ventus’ face turned beet red, and Aqua was positive that if Terra weren’t swimming in endorphins right now he’d be about the same shade. She, however, was more than ready for Ventus to leave so that she could, _ maybe _ , have a finish of her own that was half the same intensity as Terra’s was.

         “O-oh...Sorry…” He knew that look. It was a common look from Aqua when something important she was doing got interrupted, and he knew better than to stick around and continue interrupting.

         He scampered out of the room and pulled the door shut behind him, leaving Aqua to fall back onto the bed and lightly tap Terra with her foot.

         “You. Are very loud.” She continued poking the muscular man with her toe, only to receive a satisfied sigh.

         Terra pushed himself upright on the floor, then moved to drag Aqua off their bed.

         “I’ll make it up to you. Promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I just wanted Terra to get fucked and for Aqua to do the fucking. Also I promise Terra gave her the best reward sex after.


End file.
